A Shirty Affair
by giacinta
Summary: A little brotherly baiting caused by Sam bringing home some new clothes. One-shot.


A Shirty Affair.

XXXXXX

Dean gave his brother an enquiring glance as the door opened to reveal his tall form, arms full of grocery shopping.

"Took you long enough, Sammy. Did you cook up breakfast yourself? " he grumbled as he stretched out his hand for the paper bag with the coffees.

"Na," Sam replied happily. "There was a little open–air market near the diner and I took a walk through it."

Dean grimaced. He knew what_** that**_ meant.

Sam had stocked up on his cache of apples, carrots, celery and other healthy foods which Dean had rashly promised his brother he would eat more of, on an occasion when Sam had turned the full power of the pleading puppies on him; explaining how he had to look after his health and to eat stuff that was good for him.

Sam had certainly been true to his word, plying him with carrots- "They're great for your eyes; Dean! You don't want to end up wearing glasses to aim a gun, do you?" or insisting that -"The roughage contained in raw vegetables is good for your intestine. It flushes out all those hamburgers and onions you 're so fond off, dude!"

Dean considered it all bullshit, but he_** had**_ promised and he would try his best to keep to it, though he was feeling more rabbity by the day.

Bugs Bunny had nothing on him!

X

He blissfully sipped the hot coffee and turned his eyes back to his favourite site, admiring the attractive busty young women on the screen!

"I'm gonna take a shower, " Sam said as he headed for the bathroom. "It's friggin' hot outside already and my stuff's sticking to me like glue.

"Nothing new there Sasquatch. You're the sweatiest little brother on the planet," Dean commented, not bothering to lift his head to receive the eye-roll that Sam was surely aiming at him.

He chuckled to himself as he appreciatively took in the 'energetic' antics on the lap-top.

X

Sam had taken his time and it was a good half hour before he exited the bathroom giving Dean a first glance at what he was wearing.

He felt his mouth falling open. He knew his younger brother had a penchant for weirdly coloured shirts, but the pink, yellow, cream and violet whorls that decorated what must be his latest buy, just about blew Dean's eyes out of his head.

"What the crap, dude. What the hell is that?" he grimaced, pointing to Sam's chest.

Sam stared at him as if he was stupid "What do you mean, Dean?" he asked naïvely.

"That abomination right there, man, I swear I have seen you in some girly shirts but that takes the cake!"

"Whaat? It's just a shirt! It was going cheap at the market and I needed a couple of new ones."

"A couple? You mean you have more than one?"

"Yeah. I bought three. Got an even bigger discount, " Sam smiled contentedly.

X

No kidding, Dean thought ironically to himself; the stall-owner would probably have paid Sam to take them off his hands!

"All the same as that?" Dean asked, hoping for small mercies but being instantly beaten down.

" Yeah, more or less; in one there's more purple and in the other more yellow. What's it to you anyway? I like them and I'm the one who's going to wear them, so I don't see your problem, Dean," Sam said staring to bitch-face him.

X

"The problem, man, is that_** I**_ have to walk beside you while you're wearing…..that!" He indicated the offending shirt with his finger.

"Dean, you are being irrational. It's only a shirt. What's wrong with it anyway?"

X

"Well, for a start it's the loudest, girliest pink I have ever seen. I mean if I hadn't seen you as the womanizing RoboSam, I would seriously begin to doubt which way you swing."

Sam looked at him as if he was some weird alien.

"Really Dean! Pink is a hue like any other. It's part of the colour spectrum and is every bit as respectable as black, so if I want to wear a pink shirt I will," Sam stated stubbornly jutting out his chin.

Dean lifted his hands placatingly.

"Okay, man. You're a big boy and you can pick your own clothes, but you gotta promise you won't wear that…._**thing**_ when we're on a hunt or we'll have the monsters laughing themselves to death before we get a chance to kill them!" Dean bitched.

X

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat down opposite his brother and booted up his lap top.

Dean mulled over all the excuses he could eventually come up with to account for three disappearing shirts, as he looked on in displeasure at the wide expanse of pink yellow, cream and violet that decorated his brother's chest.

X

XXXX The enD XXXX


End file.
